universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Horde
This is the profile a the Horde from Warcraft. Summery Originating on the Red planet of Durotan, the Horde came through the dark portal for the sack of conquest, but after decades of battling with the natives of the world of Azeroth, they have become one of the world powers with many races and groups joining them, preparing for the day they would go to all out war with the Alliance. They are an organization that are made up of seven major races: *'Orcs '''of 'Durotar' *'Trolls of the '''Dark Spear *'Tauren '''of 'Bloodhoof' *'Forsaken of '''Lordaeron *'Blood Elves' of Silvermoon *'Goblins '''of the 'Bilgewater Cartel' *'Huojin Pandarens' Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Warchief **Thrall (Former) **Garrosh Hellscream (Former) **Vol'Jin (Former) **Slyvanas Windrunner (Former) ** Unknown *Council (Current Ruling Body) **Baine Bloodhoof **Lor'themar Theron **Jastor Gallywix **Ji Firepaw **Thalyssra **Mayla Highmountain **Geya'rah **Talanji **Kiro **Lilian Voss (Interim for the Forsaken) Second-in-command *Varok Saurfang *Baine Bloodhoof *Lor'themar Theron *Jastor Gallywix *Ji Firepaw *Vol'Jin (Deceased) Military Leaders *Drek'Thar *Nazgrel *Cromush *Hamuul Runetotem *Master Apothecary Faranell *Grand Magister Rommath *Halduron Brightwing *Lady Liadrin *Aethas Sunreaver *Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher *Boss Mida Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Adventurers *Nathanos Blightcaller *Jevan Grimtotem *Rokhan *The Black Bride *Rexxar *Gorfax Angerfang *Gargok Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Clubs Ranged weapons * Rifles * Bows & Arrows * Staves Explosives * Bombs * Missiles * Arcane Bombs Adventurer Items * Weapons * Armours Territories '''Ogrimmar' * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The city was founded right after the Third War) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Orcs (primarily), Forsaken, Trolls, Taurens, Goblins, Blood Elves, Pandarens, Ethereals * Civilians: 14,000-16,000 * Military: Unknown Echo Isles * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (been reclaimed by the Darkspear Trolls sometime before the Cataclysm) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Trolls (primarily), Orcs, Pandarens, * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Bilgewater Port * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The Complex was established after the Goblin's evacuation of their homeland from a volcanic eruption) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Goblins * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Thunder Bluff * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The city was founded somewhere during the Third War) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Orcs, Forsaken, Trolls, Taurens (primarily), Goblins, Blood Elves, * Civilians: 6,000 * Military: Unknown Undercity (Plagued or Destroyed) * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The city was founded right after the Third War) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Orcs, Forsaken (primarily), Trolls, Taurens, Goblins, Blood Elves, Leger Gnomes, Undead, Humans (prisoners & enslaved), Dwarves (prisoners) * Civilians: 13,000 * Military: Unknown Silvermoon City * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The city was reclaimed right after the Kael'Thas' disappearance) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Forsaken, Trolls, Taurens, Blood Elves (primarily), Leper Gnomes * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Warspear * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (Established some time during the crisis with the Iron Horde) * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: Orcs, Forsaken, Trolls, Taurens, Goblins, Blood Elves, Pandarens, Ethereals, Arrakoa * Civilians: Unknown * Military: 300 Shrine of Two Moons * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The city was established as a capital of the Horde after Pandaria's discovery) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Orcs, Forsaken, Trolls, Taurens, Goblins, Blood Elves, Pandarens (primarily) * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 11: Exploration: The Horde were once just a simple tribal people and horde that raids cities and villages, but after decades of development and alliances with other races, They have develops to be one of the organizations to rival even the Alliances where they have forces all over the world and sharing skills and tech with each other. They can have access to guns, chemical weapons, spells and flying machines to traverse oceans, and even large fortified cities. Power Source Science: Robotics creation (The Goblins are known for their mechanical creations such as the Shredders) Poison Manipulation (The Forsaken are well known for creating poisons as they despise life and find creative ways to kill them) Magic: Teleportation (Some of their Mages particularly Blood Elf mages are capable of this feat) Summoning (Warlocks are capable of summoning Demons as their minions to serve their bidding) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Multi-Country: The Horde and their allies are spread out across the world, mostly with forces in both Kalimdor, Eastern Kingdoms and Pandora. Though they are under pressure with enemies all around them so they can't get any more territory without spending more forces. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Thrall at one point was able to hurt Archimande at a weakened state, who could level entire cities with his spells. Unknown: Garrosh is strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Thrall as the Warchief of the Horde. Town: the Mana Bomb, was strong enough to destroy the keep on Theramorne Isle. Large Building: The Horde's siege weapons are strong enough to level buildings and damage highly fortified walls. Small Building: The Large units such as the Ogres and Abominations are capable of such damaging small houses. Room: Horde units who use large area damage spells and units who use small bombs. Wall-Street: Horde Warriors depending on weaponry. Durability: Unknown: Thrall managed to survive being attacked by Mannoroth. Unknown: Garrosh tanking Thrall's spells while at full strength. Large Building: Horde Gunships are capable of taking none heavy damage with relative ease. Building: Horde Warmachine's structure capable of taking massive damage while still functioning. Small Building: Large units such as Ogres and Abominations natural durability. Wall-Street: Standard Horde Infantry without magical protection with or without shields and armors. Speed: Subsonic+: The Golbin small jet aircraft can fly faster than their larger Zeppelin crafts. Subsonic-Subsonic+: The speed of their Zeppelins and Gunships that can travel from continent to continent in a relatively short period of time. Superhuman+: Thrall and other leaders comparable to each other in combat speed. Superhuman: Speed of the cavalry units, both land and flying units. Athletic: Horde infantry units movement speed. Normal Human: Larger units movement speed. Below Average: The movement of siege weapons. Skills Stats The Horde is mostly based on the warrior life style, their war capabilities increased with major war machines, magic users and expert leaders. The Adventurers that aid the Horde have access to their own unique powers, items and skills, they can be defined by the classes many of their races represent. Which are Druids, Hunters, Shamans, Warriors, Mage, Paladins, Priest, Rogue, Warlocks, Death Knight, Monk an Demon Hunters. Strengths/Pros Their Greatest Strength is their combat prowess, The Orcs come from a warrior race that conquered and defeated countless enemies.They once had compitent leadership under the rule of the Warchief Thrall and unification. They hold value in military traditions on multiple occasions, and are ferocious and ruthless on the battlefield. Weaknesses/Flaws They have relatively small forces, which was a major blow to the Horde as they could not enjoy their wars that they once did without larger forces, this maybe the case when the Alliance attacked the Forsaken city of Lordaeron. After Thrall had left, the Horde unification is fractured and there are internal strife that causes leaders to go against one another, and there are some officers that act on their own personal goals. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Sylvanas.jpg|Sylvanas Windrunner, the current leader of the Horde. Orgrimmar.jpg|Orgrimmar, the capital of the Horde and sanctuary of the Orc people. Blackhand.png|Blackhand, a far back Warchief that led a more evil Horde in the world. AllianceVSHorde.jpg|The Horde displaying their long winded battle with their nemesis, the Alliance. Adventurers.jpg|The Adventurers are some of the Horde's greatest champions and saviors in multiple situations that would have caused harm not only to the Horde but to all of Azeroth as well. Blood_Elves.jpeg|The Blood Elves joining the Horde. Category:Warcraft Category:Gaming Category:Tier 11 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Protagonist Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Magic Category:Science